Noxy
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: Nol, night guard job, fnaf pizzeria, curvy foxy, all that jazz, 18 read
1. Chapter 1

Noxy

Note: Nol is furry. U hav problem wid furry, fok off den. K luv u

Nol © ZeManabatMan

FNAF © Scott Cawthon

About a week ago... (sh'money)

The sound of kids shouting and yelling fill the pizzeria as the boss speaks to some of his employees. Among the energetic kids and stressed out parents, was a job seeking Nol, holding a paper and looking for the manager. As he searches, he thought to himself,

("Really hope he gives me the night shift, wouldn't want to work here during the day.")

A couple seconds of searching, he sees the manager about to walk into the security room, and he quickly rushes to him.

"Mr. Simons", Nol said. Simons turns to him and had a surprised expression.

"Mr. Vocner. How are you?"

"Heh, fine sir. I've come to turn in the application."

*Nol hands over the job application to Simons*

"...hm. Looks good, looks good...hm?"

"Hm? Something wrong sir?", Nol asked, questioning his surprised expression.

"You applied for the night shift?", Simons asked.

"Yes sir. I'm not that much of a sleeper, so I thought this would be a good job for me".

Simons slowly backed away from Nol and stares at him with worry, as if he didn't want him to work the graveyard shift.

"Is there a problem, sir?", Nol asked.

"You sure you want to work night shift, son?"

Nol shrugs his shoulders.

"It seems like a good opportunity."

Simons still held his worried expression, but immediately shrugged it off and said,

"Looks like your hired."

They shook hands, and Nol excitedly said,

"Thank you sir!"

Simons nodded and stowed the application away in his overcoat.

"You'll be substitute for our current night guard, Mike, for whenever he's sick or on leave. Have a good day, Mr. Vocner."

Nol nods and Simons heads for the security room. He quickly ran out the pizzeria and jumps around in a cheery way.

"Alright. Graveyard shift. What could happen?"

Present day...

"Alright, Mr. Vocner, follow me".

The boss said to me as he leads me through the pizzeria. The happiest kids place on Earth was not what I expected on the Help Wanted poster. The place was worn down; the lights were flickering, the tables and chairs werr rotting, and there were roaches crawling everywhere. But what got my attention were the old animatronics that were on stage in the party room. The paranoia of them moving by themselves kept bothering me. The boss leads me to the old security room, filled with barey working radios, a fan and a tablet controlling the cameras, along with two doors on the side controlled by the touch of a button.

*whistle* "Now this is a securty room", I said.

"Alright, you're the new night guard for the next couple weeks", boss said, getting his hat from the table.

"So what happen to the other guards?"

"Flu. The two of them kept vomiting their guts out so they're on leave."

What luck they have.

Boss gets his jacket on and cigarettes from his pocket.

"I'll leave you to it, Nol. Have a good night."

The boss exits the room and heads out into the cold Autumn night. I take a sit down on the chair and had some thought time.

("Alright, new job. Shouldn't be too hard. What time is it?")

I look at the clock above the right door. It was 11:59 PM, a minute till morning. I nod and powered up the old tablet. There were alot of rooms in this place, alot for a small building. I check around and everything seemed fine. Though what bothered me a bit was the camera in the kitchen, which was just pitch black with a text saying

"Camera offline."

("That DEFINITELY won't bother me at all!") I thought.

Suddenly, the clock started ringing. I look up and see the hour hand reach 12, and a slow short ring came from it as it shifts its hands to morning.

"My 6 hours have begun", I said, thus marking a boring 3 hours of camera switching.

3 hours later...

"Damn. Fucking boring here".

3 hours of nonstop camera switching has past, and not one thing has happened.

("Fuck. Wish I brought my phone.") I thought.

I went through the cameras again, but something was different. The camera showing Pirate's Cove shows the curtains wide open.

"The hell?"

I quickly zoomed through the other cameras near Pirate Cove, but saw nothing. I turned to the camera in the left hallway leading to the room I'm in, and I see a figure walking down towards me.

"FUCK!"

I quickly pressed the button near the door, and it quickly closed. I pushed myself away from the closed door, hoping the stranger wouldn't get through. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster from the nerve wracking scare. My breathing sped up then slowly calmed as collected myself. I sat upright on the chair and wiped the sweat off my face. Then the unthinkable happens.

"You really should close both doors when I'm around, you know."

"AHH!"

I yelp, and fell of my chair. I quickly turned around and saw who the voice was.

It was the animatronic from Pirate Cove, the Fox. Though this was a kids place, he looked very adult like.

"You just gonna lie there and look at me?", Foxy said, spinning around the chair I was sitting on. I was still confued that the animatronic can talk and walk. But I was more confused on how people designed him. He had the curves of a male stripper and a soft, devilish attitude.

"H-how are you-

Foxy chuckles.

"My servers are set to day time so I don't lock up. Aaand you must be the new guard."

Foxy walks to me and picks me up fron the floor, dusting me off as he does. Strangely, he dusted the dirt of my ass first but I didn't notice.

"Y-yeah, I'm the new guard".

Foxy walks around me, examining me. He twirls my tail around his metal fingers, chuckling on how it felt. In my mind I thought

("This is so fucking weird.")

Foxy takes a step back from me and smiles.

"You look better than the other guards to be honest."

"Heh, thanks (Why is his body so curvy? Its turning me on)

Foxy takes a look at me one more time, and sees the growing bulge in my crotch. He smiles and stares at me with a devilish grin.

"And what is this?", he said, and he grabs my crotch with his hand right on the bulge. I flinch, and my face started turning red. I could feel the steam build up inside my head. Foxy moves around the bulge, making my dick harder.

"Wow. Didn't know a robot can get you that excited."

"No...don't..."

My mind washed away in the pleasure from the massage I was getting. How he caressed and moved it around was making my legs twitch. I press my palms against the table as he still massages my bone.

"I think I've done enough, now lets get things started."

In my relaxed mind, he grabs my belt and starts to loosen it. As he finished, he pulls down my jeans along with my boxers, exposing my rock hard 9 inch dick, twitching and slightly leaking pre. Foxy's eye twinkled, and he grabbed the shaft and starts to move it around.

"Wow this is a big one! Bigger than Freddy's!"

("Freddy...that reminds me...")

"What about the other animatronics?", I ask, still twitching with pleasure.

"Don't worry about them. They won't bother. Its just me-

He slowly stands up and moves his body close to me.

"And you."

With his hook, he begins to unbutton my shirt, poking out each button with the tip of his hook. After that, he slowly takes off my shirt, pulling the sleeves down and exposing my finely chiseled body.

"Buff one are you? No matter. Fun time's about to begin", Foxy said, crouching down in front of my bone again and playing with it.

I had no thought of what I was going to do. Was I about to let a robot have sex with me? Why is my head enjoying this weird homosexual fantasy? I thought long and hard as Foxy plays with my bone.

"Hm...I wonder..."

Foxy grabs the base of my cock to hold it still and begins to lick the head, wrapping his tongue around it and tasting the pre cum. I made small soft yelps as I feel his tongue lick around my head and shaft. Inch by inch, Foxy slowly pulled my body closer to him, making my cock go deeper and deeper into his mouth and down his throat. I clench the edge of the desk tighter as I feel the softness and wetness of his throat around my dick. In my head, I thought to myself,

("Who designs a robot like this? He feels so...nice...")

Foxy hugs my legs so I wouldn't be able to pull out of his throat. He moans from the delicious taste of my dick as he deepthroats it. A good 10 minutes of throatfucking has passed, and I was on the verge of climax.

("No...f-fuck...its coming...")

As he still licks, Foxy notices the impression on my face, giving him the idea I was about to come. Instantaneously, he leans back, pulling my dick out of his soft throat. He wipes his mouth with the bandana around his neck and smiles. My head was still hot and washed from the throatfuck that I hadn't notice he stopped. Foxy got up from the floor and leans on me, chest to chest. He strokes my face with his strangely soft hand and said in a singsong voice,

"Not yet."

Foxy turns around, and begins to rub his ass against my crotch, making my dick more hard. The softness of his butt rubbing against my dick was brainwashing, and had turned me to follow on. I grab his hips and pulled him towards me, making my rock hard dick go right between his butt. He chuckles and begins to move his rear up and down. I hold his tail up so it wouldn't bother the buttjob. As he rubs, my dick suddenly got caught on a string above his butt. I stopped him, and grabbed the string. Foxy notices, and said,

"Oh...that nothing..."

I ignored what he said, and pulled on the string. As I did, I found out that it was a thong. My curious look suddenly turned into a dark, evil smile. Foxy notices my look, and smiles.

"Allow me "

Foxy takes off his hook, revealing another hand. He grabs the side strings of the thong and pulls them down, showing his fine curved ass and anus. I immediately drooled on the sight of hole, pure and untouched.

"Do what you want, lover boy ", Foxy says, wiggling his ass for him.

My mind was blank, only focused on Foxy and his body. With no second to waste, I quickly turn him around and grabbed his legs.

"Huh? Whats wrong?", he asks.

I lift him up and held him by his ass cheeks. I feel his hardening robot peen poke against my stomach. All Foxy saw in my face was a sex fueled expression and drool running down my mouth. I center my dick right in front of his anus, and slowly pushed it in. Foxy lets out a moan and hugs my back. As the head slowly enters his strangely soft insides, I thought,

("Wow! Even his ass is soft and moist inside! Now then, party time!")

My cock head was fully inside, amd Foxy rests his head on my shoulder. I laugh and begin to kiss his neck. I stopped for a moment and said,

"My turn."

I grabbed his ass tightly, and thrusted into him, making my dick go deep inside him. The robot lets out an ecstasy-filled scream, and he claws my back with his sharp claws. I yelped in pain, but continued to thrust into him. I kissed his neck repeatedly as I thrust, and he lightly bites my shoulder as I do. After an hour of nonstop thrusting and moaning has passed, my climax was about to return.

"Hehe...im gonna...come soon...", I said, and I pin Foxy against the door and sped up my thrusting. Foxy held onto the door frame and continued his moaning. The oil inside him acted as lube as it gives me more thrusting speed. As I thrust, I hear Foxy struggle to speak as he feels me inside him. He stammers the words,

"C-come...inside m-me!..."

I smile and kissed him deeply. I wrapped my tongue around his in passion. I pulled away and said, near to climax,

"I will!"

With one last thrust, I launched my dick deeply in him, and we both yell in a pleasure filled manner. I felt my dick pumping liters of hot sperm into Foxy.

"Ahh, so h-hot! ", Foxy said as he feels hot cum go deep inside him. After a full 10 seconds of system filling passed, I rest my head on Foxy's chest, exhausted and breathing heavily. Foxy smiles and hugs my head. I lightly pulled dick out of him, and a string of cum dropped from his ass. During the head hug, Foxy looks at the clock above the door opposite from the two. It was 5:58 AM, 2 minutes until the boss comes in. Foxy quickly opened his eyes and tapped my head.

"Its almost 6!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Oh fuck. Get dressed, quick!"

I letted Foxy down, and we both quickly got dressed. As we did, I opened the doors, and Foxy quickly ran for Pirate Cove. I got my stuff together and headed for the front door. I take a look out the clear glass door and see the sun slowly rising up. Mr. Simons exits out his car with his bag and sees me through the glass door. I unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"And how was your night, Nol?"

I take a look at Pirate Cove from the entrance, and through the crack in the curtain was a smiling fox, staring at me with a happy expression.

"Fine, actually. Kinda better than the last jobs I had."

The boss's confused expression came back, and I chuckled.

"Have a good morning boss."

I walked out the pizzeria, leaving the boss dumbfounded. As I headed for my car, boss shouted from the door,

"Oh Nol, one more thing. Due to the flu worsening, Mike is on leave for a couple more nights, maybe four more nights."

I wave to him as I walked.

"See you tonight sir", I said, entering my car and driving away. Boss watched me as I drove away and greeted the employees walking in. He sets his stuff in the security room and checks the place out. He went to Pirate's Cove and inspects Foxy.

"Hm? Whats this?"

Simons finds a small pool of white liquid right below a frozen Foxy. He touches the liquid and smells it.

"Bleh".

We wipes the liquid on Foxy's chest and exits the Cove.

"Need to get you fixed."


	2. Chapter 2

Noxy: Night 2

The boss smokes a cigarette as he watches the two men load Foxy into the back of their truck. He raised his voice after seeing them blatantly toss him in the back.

"Watch it there, he's already broken."

The two men climbed in and closed the back door, while one man exits the truck and walks to the boss.

"Same price, Jer?", the boss said, pulling out his wallet.

"Yup. Here's the usual papers."

They both exchanged papers and checks and went on their way. The boss douses his cigarette and watches the truck slowly drive off into the snow covered town.

"So hows the first day?", Riley asks over the phone as Nol lays on the couch, sulking in the morning sun that pierced through the shutters of his apartment.

"Fine, actually. Better than that shit job at that auto shop you told me about."

"Hey, Barney's a good guy. He pays well and does his job right with cars. Don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"He nearly fucking crushed me with a car!"

"He's a little bit clumsy",

"Sure. Little. Anyways, the first night was good so this might be the one for me."

"At least you got a job. Maybe in a couple months, you, me and the guys can head to Vegas for a "business meeting" if you catch my drift." *laugh*

*chuckle* "Yeah. Hey, gotta go. Fucking tired from last night."

"The fuck's so tiring from just looking at a couple of screens?"

Nol pauses, wearing a smile as he thinks back what happen last night.  
>The thought of the excitement he had with Foxy was making him hard again, sending a rush of adrenaline to his mind and peen. Riley kept saying Nol's name over and over again, but Nol didn't listen. Nol slowly slips his hand into his pants and starts to jerk his peen slowly, making it rub against his underwear. All of a sudden, the noise of an airhorn rings in his ears, and he falls off the couch.<p>

Riley, phone away from Nol, said,

"Wakey wakey, shit dick.",

Nol holds his ear in pain and picks up the phone.

"Why the fuck did you-

"You know silence creeps me the fuck out. Ever since that prank you pulled on me last Halloween."

Nol chuckled.

"Can't believe you still remember that shit. Anyways, see you around. I'm tired."

Nol hangs up and tosses his phone on the couch. He begins thinking about Foxy again and his peen becomes more erect than the previous excitement. With no thought, he smiles and heads straight to his bathroom to remember every clear detail of last night.

11:30 PM

Nol walks in, seeing the place still dingy and old. He sets his stuff down and heads to the security room to find the boss sitting at the desk doing some paperwork. Before Nol walked in, he notices a paper near where the boss rested his arm.

"Machinery Repair", the top of the paper said in big bold letters. Nol wore a slightly concerned face and walked in.

"Boss."

The boss was spooked for a bit and turns around.

"Mr. Vocner. Let me just finish this paperwork and I'll be on my way."

Nol nods and watched him get back to writing. He turns his eyes to the paper he saw and picks it up. Reading it halfway, Nol asked,

"One of the robots need checking?"

The boss slightly turned his head to Nol then turned back to the papers.

"Yes, I've sent the animatronic from Pirate Cove to a repair shop not to far from here. This morning, I found a white liquid dripping from robot, and immediately had it sent there."

Nol's mind shattered into pieces upon hearing his words. He walks back and leans against the wall.

("Great. Another boring night.")

Nol snaps out of his trance to see the boss gather his papers and putting them in his bag.

"I leave you to your job, Mr. Vocner."

Boss grabbed his coat and hat and walks out, leaving Nol to succumb to the boredom that is his job. He takes a sit and wonders what might he do for the night.

Then a thought hit him. He opened his eyes and quickly stood up.

"If the other robots weren't active last night, what about now-

The clock above him started ringing, turning his eyes toward it. He quickly stepped back in fear, seeing the hour and minute hands coming together and landing on 12. Shaking out of his fear, he grabs the camera pad and quickly switched to the party room, seeing all three animatronics still in place. He lets out a sigh and sits back down,

Watching

Listening

Waiting...

2 AM

Nol's eyelids were slowly getting heavier as he still stares at the inactive robots, hoping none of them makes even a twitch. Slowly and slowly, Nol buried his eyes in his arm, laying atop the desk. After 2 hours of staring, he falls asleep. A couple minutes after doing so, his camera begins to glitch, and one of the animatronics, the bunny, slowly turns its head to the camera, eyes glowing red before the monitor completely shuts down.

2:45 AM

"Wha? What?!"

Nol wakes up instantly, seeing thr security monitor off. He rushed to turn it on, but did not work.

"No no no no, don't do this to me."

Suddenly, the voice of a sassy female spoke out behind him.

"What kind of security guard would sleep on the job?"

Nol lets out a scared yell and falls back on his chair. He groans in pain from the fall, but as be looks up, he held his mouth close.

In front of him was one of the animatronics, Bonnie the bunny. Like Foxy, she had the same curvy physique, but a woman's curves. She had the face of a cold, yet heartful person, or robot in this case.

Nol continued to stare at the bot, speechless. Bonnie tilts her head and gives him an angry look.

"It isn't polite to stare at a woman, you know."

Nol rolls off his chair and quickly got back up to his feet, dusting himself off before lying back against the wall. He held his surprised look at Bonnie, who still had her angry look. She starts moving towards Nol, making him push himself back into the wall. The bunny stands right in front of him and examined him. After a while of sheer silence and awkwardness, she takes a few steps back and made a little scoff.

"I'm starting to see why Foxy turned off my server", she said, keeping her cold voice.

Nol gulps before he was about to speak.

"What do you mean?"

She crosses her arms and walks towards Nol again.

"I know what you two did the last night, otherwise, Foxy wouldn't have turned off me, Freddy, and Chica's servers."

She moves her head closer to Nol.

"If you make Foxy do that again, I swear, I will kill you."

Nol, looking like he was flotaing against the wall, anxiously nodded and replied,

"I won't."

She gives him one last stare before moving out of his way and giving him some breathing room. He gets off the wall and dusts his back off, while Bonnie looks around the security monitors. She sees Chica playing with the party hats on the table and Freddy strumming his guitar on the stage. She moved away from the monitors and leaned against the door frame, looking at Nol picking up the papers that fell when he fell back.

"So how was it with you and Foxy?", she asks.

Nol pauses, and flashbacks again to that night. He grabs his collar and lets out steam before he spoke.

"Not nice stuff. Thats all I'm gonna say".

Bonnie's cold stare slowly turned to concerned. She gripped her hands and clenched her teeth. As Nol got up and settled the papers down, Bonnie walks to him and said,

"I want you to do me what you did to Foxy!"

They both awkwardly stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes as their heads began to process what just happened.

"...what?", Nol said.

Bonnie stared at him for a couple moments, then turned away from him and closed the doors. She brings up the chair and pulls him down onto it.

"What is this?"

She closes the blinds on both windows and stands in front of Nol, glowint red eyes looking into his horrified soul. She grabs her sides and pulls two string from her waist.

("What?")

She pulls down the string, revealing to be a purple, well hidden thong.

("Are all these fucking robots wearing thongs?")

She drops them down, revealing a puffy lipped pussy, a bit dripping of internal fluids. Nol's face began to red up in the cheek area, while Bonnie continues to stare. She then grabs him by the collar and pulls him close.

"Get hard. Now".

She grabs the waist of Nol's jeans by the front and pulls them down along with his underwear. Her eyes twinkled as she saw his near erect penis, lightly twitching. But she wasn't impressed.

Nol's face was conpletely red all over, doing nothing but using his jacket to cover his eyes. Suddenly, he feels Bonnie grab him by the arm, and threw him down to the floor. He removes his jacket and sees her standing right above his cock, with red eyes staring down at him. She crouches and sits on him, her vagina touching his balls. She grabs and holds his half hard dick up, and starts to rub her pussy against it, covering it in her internal fluids.

Nol did nothing but cover his face as Bonnie pleasures herself.

("Why is this happening? Why am I letting her do this?")

Moments later, she began moaning, feeling Nol's cock hardening against her sensitive labia.

("This...is so wrong...)"

"Ahh, ahh! 3"

("...but it feels so good...")

Nol takes his arms away from his face and stops her from rubbing. She looks at him confusingly.

"Do this instead", Nol said.

He slowly lifts her up and positioned her pussg right above his fully erect dick. He lighty brings her down, making the head slowly enter her pussy, before setting her down on his crotch completely. They both make small moans as they feel each other. Nol could feel the bot's wet, smooth insides, while Bonnie could feel his cock twitch inside of her.

"Now, slowly ride", Nol said. He grabbed the bunny's hips and slowly brought her forward across his crotch. She moans, but letted Nol continue to teach her. Then he pushed her back down his crotch, making his cock rub against her soft vaginal walls. She places her hands on his chest and moans passionately. Nol lets her go and held his back up with his arms.

"Now, do it by yourself", he said.

She nods slowly and begins to ride. She starts out slow, then speeds up. Her soft moans were slowly getting louder with each rock, feeling Nol's stone dick rub around her insides. Bonnie enjoyed the riding, but wanted more. After a while of riding, she abruptly stops moving. Nol, almost drooling, asks,

"Whats *exhale* wrong?",

Bonnie was looking down at him, heavily exhaling and red eyed. She said in her tired breath,

"I...want...more.."

Nol's concerned look slowly turned to a malevolent grin. He said,

"As you wish."

He wraps his arms around the bunny and got on his knees, with her legs crossed behind his back. Next, he grabs her ass with both hands and slowly lifts her up, taking most of his dick outside, head still in.

"You want more? Here it is."

Instantly, Nol slammed her ass down on his cock, making the bunny release a loud moan that could be heard outside the security room

meanwhile...

"Freddy, did you hear that?"

Freddy looks at Chica with a lax impression.

"What is it, Chica?", Freddy said with sarcasm.

"I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway."

"Its probably your imagination. Hey look, party hats."

"Oooh! Where?!", Chica exclaimed, running around the party room, taking all of the party hats.

"Ahh yes! Keep doing this!", Bonnie shouts, feeling her vagina get fucked hard by Nol. She hugs Nol's head against her chest, and bites his ear in passion. With pure ecstasy in his brain, Nol pressed his tongue against her chest, nearly drooling as Bonnie's vaginal walls clench around his dick.

Hours have past, and they were still doing it. Amidst the fuck, Bonnie lets go of Nol's head and holds it up facing her. Nol saw her passionate stare and smile and smiled too. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed deeply. Not only was it a good move, but a finishing one. Nol broke away from the kiss and said exhaustingly,

"I'm...gonna come..."

"Yes...come inside me Nol...claim me...as your own!"

Nol makes one last thrust, and they both yelled towards the ceiling. Loud enough for the whole joint to hear.

Freddy and Chica heard the scream, and were about to investigate until Freddy noticed the clock with the hour hand almost to 6.

"Crap. Chica, get in your position!"

"But what about Bonnie?!"

"Never mind her! Quick, back on stage!"

Bonnie moans as she feels hot semen being shot into her systems.

"D-dang...so h-hot."

Nol continued thrusting after his climax, with ecstasy still on his brain. After a brief moment of last minute thrusting, he rests his head on Bonnie's chest, while she hugs him and rests her head on top of his head. Suddenly,

*ding dong ding dong*

Their eyes shot wide open.

"Fuck!"  
>"Fuck!"<p>

They said simultaneously. Bonnie quickly gets off of Nol and slips her camo thong back on, and slipped out of the door in time to get back on stage. Nol slips his underwear and pants back on, and cleans up his "mess" off the floor before packing his stuff.

"Mr. Roanoke, are you here?", Boss shouted, seeing the whole place still in one piece. As he hangs his coat, he notices the party hats all scattered around the floor. He walks to the tables and ipened his mouth in concern.

"What happened here?"

Nol walks up to him with his stuff in hand and replies,

"There was a rat".

Boss looks back at Nol, showing concern.

"Did you kill it?", he asks. "I can't have vermin in this establishment, did you kill it?"

"Yes I did, sir. Disposes it in the dumpster out back."

"Whew", Boss sighed, falling backwards on a chair and took off his hat.

"Good job, Roanoke. Couldn't allow more negatives in this restaurant."

Nol nods, holding a faint blushing face as he looks at Bonnie, holding her guitar and looking at Nol. As the Boss payed his attention towards Nol, she flashed a faint smile to her new lover, making Nol blush more. The boss noticed his face and asked,

"You okay? You aren't getting sick, are you?"

Nol snaps out of his love trance and replied nervously,

"No no no, I'm fine. Nothing wrong."  
>*sheepish laugh*<p>

"Alright. Cause I need you for another night shift. I need your help with some papers."

"You're not going home tonight, sir?"

"Like I said, I need your help with papers."

Nol turns to look at Bonnie, who's smile changed into a look of concern. Nol looks back at Simons and replied,

"Alright boss. See you tonight."

Nol heads out, leaving the boss alone to fix up the party hats again. As he does, Freddy begins to whisper to Bonnie.

"Where have you been?"

"...talking to the new guard", she replied, making a cowardly laugh.

"Ooh, is he our friend now?", an oblivous Chica whispered.

"Yeahhh, our new friend", Bonnie said.

Freddy sighs and lightly shakes his head.

"What were those screams?", he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all".

Before Freddy was about to whisper again, a couple kids entered the restaurant and started to line up near the stage. Freddy gives Bonnie one last suspicious stare, before starting off his day as a mindless talking robot.


End file.
